Snow White
by Arisa17-NaLu777
Summary: Inspired from ep 6- Sket Dan were being forced to participate in the school drama so the club won't be disbanded by the Student Council. So,they chose Snow White. Prince and princess always kiss right? Bossun's the prince and suggested that if they're kissing for real they will win this! Who'll be the right girl to play princess role? Saaya or Himeko? (Rated T for violence in cp 7)
1. Chap 1 - Challenge from the Drama Club

**YO! This is my first time writing a Sket Dance fic, so tell me how it is.. I start to make this fic ****when**** I suddenly remember when Tsubaki and the others make a drama for the Kindergarden kids. Anyways, this is a Bossun x Himeko fanfic. I love them both soo much (Not as much as I love Natsu x Lucy of course :p)**

**Gah, I'm talking too much.. Here's the fic. Enjoy reader-san ^^ ( Oh, and sorry if I had bad grammars.. English isn't my native language, and I'm not good at using it - Inspired from episode 6 but I changed it a bit)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a really sunny day at the club, Bossun was making his 'Bossun tower' out of cards while Himeko and Switch were watching him along with Momoka and her gang. "Just a little bit moore~.. Okay..hmm.." Bossun was really concentrating at his tower. "Annd..DONE! Yay!" He cheered, then suddenly, "BAAM!" The club door was slammed open showing Bossun's twin. Because of that, the 'Bossun tower' was falling down.

"N-No! My Bossun tower! Why you- Tsubaakiiii!" The leader approached him. "What are you doing!? If you keep doing useless stuff then I have no choice but to disband this club!"

"WHAT!?" All of the people there except Tsubaki gasped. "Just because we don't have any request, you disband the Sket dan?" Switch commented. "Yea, how cruel of you, disband your twin's club!" Himeko added.

"Don't add that twin part!" The brothers shouted at her in unison. "Oi, Tsubaki. Just because you're in the Student Council don't disband people's club freely!" Bossun had his annoying face. "Fine, then. Prove that your club is worthy enough." Tsubaki crossed his arms over his chest then the twins gave a death glare at each other.

"Oh? Is the club in a Yabas situation? Sorry if I- Yabas!" Yabasawa-san's hand suddenly being grabbed by Bossun and he pulled her into the clubroom. "Oh! Yabasawa-san, we would be reaaally glad to help!" Bossun glared at Tsubaki.

"What was that? You challenging me!?" The twins glared at each other one more time.

**A few minutes after the brotherly debate...**

"So, what is the problem Yabasawa-san?" Himeko asked while sitting on the tatami beside Bossun, sucking ( no dirty minds~ ) on her lolipop. "I accidenticaly looked at this poster." Yabasawa-san pulled the poster out of her pocket then showed it to Bossun. '_We from the Drama Club is challenging the Sket Dan to perform a drama for the School's Art Day. Please, come to see!_' Bossun read it out loud. "What?" Bossun's tone getting higher. "Oh, and here's a P.S. at the bottom but I don't think I could read that cus' it's too small." Himeko squinted her eyes, trying to read the small sentences. "Give it to me, I'll read it." Switch typed at his laptop.

'_P.S. : Warning, Sket Dan. If you lose, I'll talk to the Student Council to disband this club_' Switch typed at his laptop. "That club is trying to pick a fight to us.. Watch it, WE'LL WIN!" Bossun's hands shaked in anger.

"Okay! Let's get goin' guys! But I'm gonna need some help...Oh yea! Wait here.." Bossun dashed outside of the club, leaving the rest of the members there confused.

"Well..While we wait for Bossman, shouldn't we pick the theme for the drama?" Momoka suggested. "Good idea..Hmm.. How about we pick that Liberty Maji (**A/N: The name of anime that Switch always mentions, what's the name..Ah, well, I forgot that whatever anime**) anime?" Switch commented.

"You always picks the anime ones, Switch. Or how about we pick some Kung fu ones?" Himeko commented while posed as a Kung fu warrior.

"I-I don't think so, Nee-san..Oh! How about Snow White? The story isn't too complicated to be played." Momoka added.

Then all of them became silent.

"A-ah..I know it's a bad idea, don't use it if you don't want to." She lowered her head. "What are you saying? It's a brilliant idea! Let's go with that!" Himeko cheered.

"R-really?" Momoka looked up at her. "Well, yeah.. Girls this age likes romance stories right?" Himeko grinned. "T-Thank you, Nee-san!" Momoka teared up then hugged her. "Ehh? W-what are you thanking me for?" Himeko sweat-dropped. "Then it's settled! We're going on that Snow White!"

They cheered and Himeko poured a little tea to her mug when suddenly, "G-Guys.. I got them."

The leader entered the club with 3 people behind him. There's Shinzou, Yuuki, and Saaya.

"Yosh! This is perfect, but what drama should we play?" Bossun slumped on the tatami. "We got one. How about Snow White? It's simple and girls love romance ones." Himeko sit beside him.

"You only think about the girls, not the boys! You think boys would love that romance stuff?" Bossun snapped.

"Yea, well.. The story isn't as complicated as boys ones!"

"But we don't like romance. It's really girly!"

"Fine, then what kind off drama that is simple and it's Shounen genre? Hmm?"

"Well, we think about that!"

"See? You don't even know one!"

"What? Himeko, I'm the leader here so respect me!"

"What? Why you little-!" And then they started a tsukkomi.

"Alright, now let's decide!" (**A/N: They chose Snow White ^^**)Bossun declared. "Who fits to be the Snow White?"

"Saaya!" Everyone shouted in unison. "Ehhh? I-It's not like I wished to be the Snow White!" There it is, the tsundere line. "Okay, now who fits to be the prince?" Bossun smirked, knowing that he will be chosen as the prince but, "SWITCH!" Everybody shouted.

"Ohoho! I know I'm too charming to be the prince!" Switch typed and took off his glasses while Bossun sulked at the corner.

"Alright, then who will be the Queen?"

"Himeko!" They shouted. "What? Hey, why am I being the bad guy" She blushed and pouted cutely

"Be the Old Witch?"

"Yuuki-san!" They shouted. "Oh, that's good. Now I'm going to curse you!" Yuuki then crawled to the closet to find some scary clothes.

"Hmm..Then who will be the archer(?)" (**A/N: I don't know. I was just watching eps 6 then I saw Shinzou looked like an archer so...yea**)

"Shinzou!" They shouted. "I'll do my best-degozaru!"

"Then the Narrator will be Momoka then!" Bossun closed the book. "What? Why me?" She blushed. "You have such a cute voice maybe." Switch typed. "Ooohh, Switch.. Ya' like her, don't ya'?" Himeko teased him while grabbing his arm. "N-No! I don't!" Switch blushed and looked away.

'_Switch, I like you. Why don't you like me back?_' Momoka thought while frowned.

'_Himeko's grabbing Switch's arm! Why am I having this hatred feeling? She just grabbed his arm, but why do I feel ... Jealousy? No, no! We're just friends and friends don't have that kind of feelings.. We're close friends!_' Bossun shaked his head, denying his feelings.

"Bossun? You okay? Why are you shaking your head? Saaya approached him while blushing a bit, trying to hold her 'tsun-tsun'. "Nah, I'm fine. Just spacing out a bit, don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay. But i-it's not like I'm worried, though!" She blushed while turning away from him. He chuckled then looked back at the script, "Okay..So, let's get started then.. From the first narration! Go!"

**TIME SKIP, AFTER PRACTICING...**

**Himeko's POV**

"Hoaaahhmm.."

I yawned while stretching my arms in the air. I'm walking towards the school's exit, passing the field Captain is always playing. She's playing there now.

"Himeko-chan! Watch out!" Captain pointed to above me. I stopped walking and looked up, I saw a ball, falling right above me. I just stood there while raising my right arm, ready to catch the ball but suddenly, "Himeko!" A boy shouting my name while running towards me, "Bossun.."

I looked directly to him. And because of that distraction, the ball fell right at my head, and it's hitting me _hard._

"Ouuucchh!" I shouted in pain while holding my head. "Himeko!" Bossun ran towards me. "Himeko-chan!" Captain also ran to me, panting. "Himeko! Are you okay?" Bossun asked me with a worried tone. "Himeko-chan! I am SO SORRY! Are you okay?" Captain grabbed my hand and take a look at my head. "Yeah.. I'm fine..I'm used to it- OUCH!" I hissed in pain when Captain touched my head. "Ohh, I'm so truly very SORRY! Do you need to go to infirmary?" Captain looked at me with those worried eyes. "I am _fine, _Captain.. It's okay.." I gave her a reasurring smile. "Okay, if you say so.. But don't forget to check your head again at home! I'm sorry!" Captain ran to the field again.

I continue walking to the exit with Bossun beside me.

"Oi, are you sure you're okay? I don't want a bump on your head when the drama is starting." He scanned my head. " Yeah! I'm FINE! Stop worrying over it.." I pouted and I'm sure I sounded angry right now. "Oi, Himeko.. Why are you angry all the time? You mad at me?" Bossun asked me.

"_NO_.. I am_ fine, Bossun_! Never been _better_!" I answered him with an angry tone. "O-Okay! You just sounded really pissed right now.." He sweat-dropped. "Do I sound pissed? I don't think so.." I smiled at him while showing my shaking fist in front of him. "O-o-okay.. B-bye!" He ran to his house, reaaalllyy fast. Then, I sighed.

'_Why do I feel really jealous earlier? It's just okay, right? She likes him and vice-versa. I don't like him, but why does it feels like I wanna punch her for being really close to him?_'

_Flashback...( Still in Himeko's POV )_

"_Alright, now. I have a plan that could make us win this thing." Bossun declared."Oh? What is it?" I asked him. "Okay, at the ending, the prince have to kissed Snow White, right?" We nodded._

"_So what about it-?" Momoka asked him but stopped. I realized that her eyes went wide. "What is it, Momoka?" I asked her. "Bossman, don't tell me-"_

"_Yep." Bossun nodded. "Since it's the drama for teens, wouldn't it be better if the kiss is real?" He looked at all of us. "What!?" I shouted at him and looked at Momoka. A frown is written in her beautiful face._

'Momoka.. She liked Switch, but now, he will kiss Saaya?'

_I felt bad for her. "Well, the kiss isn't happening now but when the real drama is starting. For now, just pretend will do." Bossun declared. "Are you insane!? They even didn't got their first kiss yet!" I shouted at him. "Well, for the sake of this club.. My suggestion is they have to kiss their crush first to be safe." He told me._

"_Well, what if they didn't have a crush?"_

"_I don't know! Stop yelling, Himeko!" He finally snapped. I looked at Momoka. "Momoka.." I approached her but she gave me a sad smile instead. Then, she ran off to nowhere. "Momoka!" I yelled but she isn't coming back._

"_Damn you. You knew it right? Why did you arrange this all of a sudden, you red-horned caterpillar?!" I snapped back at him." I said it's for the sake of the club!" He snapped back at me._

"_Why you-" I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulders. "It's alright, Himeko." Switch gave me a reasurring smile. "Fine." I stopped. "Alrighty then! Let's go to the ending part!" He cheered._

'That moron._'_

_Since then, I didn't comment even a word. But suddenly..._

"_Okay, now Switch! Slowly approach her and get your face as close as posibble and- SWITCH!" Bossun shouted his name so I turned my face to him immediately. My eyes went wide when I looked at him. Switch was slowly approaching Saaya but tripped by a rope?_

"_Switch! You okay?" I asked worriedly. "I'm fine but.." I looked at his leg and I realize that it's broken. "What? Switch, you can't broke your leg! Who's gonna be the prince now?" Bossun panicked. "Well, I guess you have to be the prince.." Switch typed and he was gone to the infirmary minutes later. _

"_Well, guess it's leaving me no choice then.." _

"_What?" I asked him._

"_I will be the prince." He declared that proudly. When I heard that, it's like my world is shattered into broken pieces. 'Then that means he's going to kiss Saaya!'_

_I looked at Saaya and she looked really happy. It's obvious, just look at her face. She's blushing madly. I pouted and had the same reaction like Momoka. Except I didn't ran away._

_I'm watching them. Face inching closer to eachother. Every milimeter their face getting closer, it felt like one part of my heart is falling. They getting really close now. Just a few centimeters so their lips could touch._

'Oh, man! Hey, could you stop it already!? I can't handle this! It hurts so much!'

_I can't look at them anymore. Just a couple centimeters so their lips could touch. But, they stopped._

'Thank, GOD!'

"_Okay! That's all for today, good job everyone!" Bossun then packed his stuff and so are the others. I packed mine and I went straight to the door. I slammed it close but the I heard, "Himeko! Not saying goodbye to us?" Bossun shouted at me from the clubroom. I slammed it back open and, "Goodbye!" I slammed it back close and went home._

_End of Flashback..._

**Still Himeko's POV**

'_Urrgghh... I get really pissed just by thinking of that!_'

I walked faster to my house and before I know it, I already arrived. I opened the gate and went to the door. I opened the doorknob and get inside.

"I'm home!" No answer. Honestly, I don't really care if no one answered me. I went directly to my room and plopped into my bed. I stayed at that position while thinking of what happened today.

'_What's going on with me?_'

**Saaya's POV**

I walked straight into my house with a smile and a blush on my face. I open the doorknob and found that my brother is already waiting for me.

"Where have you been until this late?" He asked me with a serious face and tone.

"This isn't late, it's still 5 pm." I answered him without looking at him. Why is he been really overprotective? "Well, whatever. What are you doing until this late?" He kept asking me. It's really annoying.

"I told you this isn't late. I was still at school." I walked to the kitchen to get some drink. He followed me. Man, this guy is too overprotective. "What are you doing at school?"

"Nothing. Just practicing for drama." I sipped my drink. "Drama?" He asked. "Mhmm.." I answered him while drinking. "For whom?"

"Sket Dan."

"What!?" He stood there whike slamming his palm to the desk. "What's with you? I'm just helping Sket Dan with their drama, is it wrong?" I pouted. "No..but-"

"Well, whatever. I don't wanna hear it. I'm tired, wanna rest. Bye." I went inside my room and closed the door, leaving my brother on his own. I sighed.

'_The feelings of Bossun's face near mine was still exist. Kya! My face was getting hot just by thinking of it. I can't wait until the real drama._'

I smiled at the thought and went to bed instantly.

**Yay~! My first Sket Dan fanfic! I'm making this a two-shot because it's really late now and I'm sleepy.. I'll continue this, don't worry. But I thought, maybe I over doing the cheesiness.. Right? Cus' I think it's really cheesy and I thought that many characters are kinda OOC here.. I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to my mind now.. I'm just writing what my mind is thinking and I didn't realize it's getting cheesier and OOC.**

**Oops, too much talking.. Sorry.. Please read and review, reader-san!**

**Sorry if it's really short D;**


	2. Cp2 Saaya's dream

**Yahooo! I'm back! And yeah I'm still continuing this.. It's really cheesy isn't it? At first I thought about making this a One-shot but,eh... I'm making this two-shots instead! (or more if I'm not running out of ideas :p) Thanks for the review(s) minna!**

**Enjoy and Review, reader-san! ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Saaya's POV**

'_The feelings of Bossun's face near mine was still exist. Kya! My face was getting hot just by thinking of it. I can't wait until the real drama._'

I smiled at the thought and went to bed instantly.

_Saaya's dream_

_I was getting ready for the drama rehearsal, so I picked out the Snow White dress fromthe closet and wear it. I saw Himeko-chan and Bossun chatting happily. It's okay though but.. Why do I feel the jealousy to Himeko-chan? She had mentioned that she didn't like him but why is my feelings like this?_

_What I feel towards Himeko-chan now is.. Hatred. I don't like it when she's too close to MY Bossun._

"_Oi, Saaya!" A sudden female voice woke me up from spacing out. _

"_Eh? What? O-oh, Himeko-chan." I stare at her kinda coldly. "C'mon, Bossun's waiting for you. We've got to rehearsal now." Himeko-chan tapped the back of her hand, pretending there's a watch on her hand. And what's with that cute voice and attitude? It's just pissing me off._

"_Saaya? You okay?" She smiled 's with her? Suddenly acting cute._

"_Y-yea, I'm fine. Let's go."_

"_Okay!" And then, me and her walked towards Bossun who's already dressing as a prince. I admit, he looked charming dressing like that. But what would he think of me? Will he think that I'm cute? Or maybe I'm beautiful? Kya!_

"_Oi, Himeko, Saaya. What took you so long?" My prince charming asked us. But before I answered him, Himeko-chan already answered him first. How annoying._

"_Oh, nothing, Bossun. Just spacing out a bit." She answered like it was , I noticed that Bossun was looking at me for a while now. _

"_O-oi, Bossun! What are you staring at, you pervert?" I asked him like I was angry and covered my body. Actually, I'm soo happy when he stare at me!_

"_Nothing. Just saw a spider at your shoulder." He pointed at my shoulders. I started to shiver as he say that. I slowly turned my head to look at my shoulders, and then..._

"_KYYYAAA! GET OFF MEEE!" I ran around the room in total panic then someone's hand stopped me. I thought that it was Bossun's but when I see it, it was Himeko-chan's._

"_Hold still, Saaya. I'm goin' to take the spider so hold still." She grabbed my arms. I was too panic too realize that it was Himeko's hand. "Okay! It's away now." She smilled at me. _

"_Y-yea, thanks." I thanked her this time because Bossun's watching._

"_Hey, Himeko. You not changing?"_

"_Eh, why? We're just practicing the ending part, right?"_

"_We're gonna start from the beggining. So while you changed, I'll go get Shinzou and the others. I'll be quick!"_

"_Okay!"_

_And so, Bossun's leaving the room. It's just the two of us now. I watched her change. Holy shucks, wasn't her back looked so smooth? And her curves too? And with that white skin? Wow._

_Wait, I'm not supposed to look at that now! Baka me! Well, she's still picking her dress now. Bossun's so long, though. Then, I saw her putting her uniform back._

"_Himeko-chan, you're supposed to change, right?"_

"_Yea, I know. But the dress isn't here. Where could it be?" _

"_Ne, Himeko-chan, do you think we should get Bossun? He's taking too long."_

"_Speak of the devil, he's just arrived." I turned to see the door was being opened, showing Bossun's sweaty face._

"_Well? Did you get them?" I asked._

"_N-no. They already goin' home.. Well it looks like just the three of us." He panted. "Himeko, pass ne that cloth."_

"_Here!"_

"_Thanks! Wait, here's your dress. It's left behind at the class." He passed the dress to Himeko-chan. And she went to the back to change. "Ne, Bossun?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you like Himeko-chan?"_

"_As what?"_

"_As a girlfriend."_

"_No. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because you seemed to like her."_

"_What?" I blushed while covering my cheek. "N-nothing." I sat at a nearby chair and sighed. And then I saw her coming. "Hey, isn't this dress looks too loose for me?" I saw her blushing while covering the left part of her shoulder. Her right shoulder is a bit exposed. "Wha-?" me and Bossun said that in unison._

_Then, I turned to see Bossun blushing hard while staring at her. She looked HOT, I admit it._

"_H-Himeko.." Bossun approached her. "Bossun.."_

_Their faces are coming closer and closer..And then.._

"FUUAAAHH!" I shot my eyes open and sit. I was sweating like crazy then I looked at the clock.. 07.15.. What? I'm gonna be laaatttee~!

I jumped off from my bed and get to shower instantly. I got dressed fastly and went downstairs. I grabbed a couple of toast and keep it in my mouth. I ran towards the door and shouted, "I'm going!" I ran all the way to Kaimei. I finished my toast while running, passing a few students. After that I walked to the class. '_What's with that dream? It felt so..real.'_

I'm still thinking about that dream. '_Why the hell am I dreaming? Bossun kissing Himeko? No way. Saaya, what are you thinking!? Bossun can kiss anybody he wants! Stupid, me! Wanting Bossun for my own.. Well, kinda.. No! It will ruin our friendship! Ahh I'm going to be crazy!_'

Before I knew it, I already sit on my chair and the class will be starting in 5 minutes! Whoa.

I just can't stop thinking about it.. Well, look, Bossun and Himeko is just arrived and I think they already starting a tsukkomi.

But will that dream came true? I hope not!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End, minna-sama! So how do you think? Sorry to make Saaya had a little bitchy side in her dream. But I can make her like that in the next chapter.. Or if you don't like her being bitchy that's alright. I can fix it. Depends on your opinion ^^ I let you choose because I read some fic of the trio's love triangle but I don't see Saaya being bitchy at all, so I think you might not like her being bitchy.**

**Uhm.. And sorry if there's not any BossHime here.. Truly sorry.. Was my story boring? I want honesty, please. If it is, I'll try to make it better. Gomen, reader-sama, truly.. D;**

**And if there's no one choose Saaya being bitchy or not, I will make the next chappy depends on my opinion. Is that okay, reader-sama? ^^**

**Please read and review. I will very appreciate that :)**


	3. Chap 3 - Who's the queen exactly?

**Hohoho! Hi again, minna-sama! I am truly sorry for not updating for so long... Will you forgive this unforgiven me? T-T...Alright, I think this isn't going to be a two-shot but more XD Thank you, my brain for making some new ideas! Sorry if I didn't use horizontal lines like all author use, I don't know how to do that TAT Huwee... Sorry for the OOC characters **

***Cough* Ehem.. Well, I thank you all because you have already patiently bear with me T^T**

***Cough* Ehem.. Sorry, too much talking.. read and enjoy it minna-sama and please review if you don't mind ^A^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NORMAL POV**

The class door was slammed open, revealing two teens, arguing about what Switch had bought a day ago. They soon stopped when seeing their friends looking at them with a smirking faces. They sat down and waited for the bell to ring. Soon, a twin-tailed tsundere approached the Sket leader with a blushing face,"Ne, Bossun?"

"What?" He answered her nonchalantly, lazily closed his eyes.

"B-B-Bossun.." She stuttered while fidgeting in her place.

"What..?" He was getting impatient and bored already.

"B-Bossun.. I.. Uhm, I.. wanted to.. To ask you something." She blushed even more. Bossun raised his eyebrow at her. "Uhm, do.. do you-"

"Yo, you two! What's up? Why's with all this awkward situation?" Himeko playfully smacked his back, earning an 'OUCH!' from him. "Himeko!" But she just grinned facing Bossun then Saaya, "Hi, Saaya. What are you guys talking about?" She asked Saaya while facing her, smiling. "Oh, nothing, Himeko-chan. Well, I'll leave you two alone." She grinned at them. Even though she really annoyed right now, but she knew she musn't think like that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rehearsal time :D**

"Alright! Now that everybody had gathered up, let's start from the beggining!" The so-called 'Director' of this drama shouted at them. They started picking clothes, reading the script, remembering it and began to practice.

"Start from the narration!" Bossun commanded.

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom with a queen ruling it. The queen wanted to be called the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, but she was wrong. There was a girl named Snow White that is so beautiful and the queen envy her." Momoka read the script, her voice was as cute as always. Then Himeko went in, she put her ussual smiling face, "Oh, mirror. Who is the-"

"STOP! STOP STOP STOP!" Bossun stopped her, "Don't use your ussual face! Use your bad-side face! Repeat!"

Himeko went in again, but this time her face were really scary with a dark aura surrounding her, "Oi, mirror. Who's the most beautiful chick in this-"

"STOP! STOP STOP STOOP! Hieee!" Bossun stopped her, again. "What now?" She whined.

"What are you doing!? You are going to scare the audience!" Bossun pulled at his hair."But you said to put my bad face on!" She snapped at him. "I did say that but I don't mean a scary face!" He pulled at his hair even rougher. "Oh..." She just 'oh'-ed him while crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't just answer like it was nothing, baka!" He sighed long and loud.

"Alright, Himeko.. I think you don't fit to be the queen." Bossun sighed.

"What? Why?"

"You are OOC yet too scary to be the queen and it is not good." Bossun huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Says who?" she kept answering him in disbelief.

"Me." Bossun just answered like that and left her dumb-fouded. "Fine then.", Himeko answered then sat at a nearby couch. "Do whatever you want, I'm done." She just sat there, watching the rest of her friends practice.

"Okay.. Since Himeko is out, let's pick another queen, shall we?" Bossun declared.

"How about Saaya?" A sudden computer voice be heard from the door. "Huh?" All of them turned their heads towards the door, seeing a limp legged dude with glasses and computer "necklace".

"SWITCH!" All of them shouted in unison. "Switch, you okay walking? I thought you broke your leg!" Bossun hurriedly ran to him and so were the others. "Hohoho, miss me already? Yea, I broke my leg but I can still walk with one leg." He typed.

"Ssooo.. Who's the new prince then?" He typed again, face still as flat as always. "Me!", Bossun childishly raised his hand. "Hmm.. I see. Himeko, you still are the queen?" He looked at Himeko.

"No.." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Because a certain PRINCE took me out of the damn DRAMA!" She eyed Bossun angrily.

"Hoo.." Being the smart-ass, Switch suggested something, "How about Saaya being the queen? I think her tsundere side fits in perfectly."

"Wha-?" The twin-tailed girl looked at him wide eyed. "Yea. I mean it wouldn't hurt to try." Momoka added.

"Okay then. Let's give it a try, Saaya?" Bossun grinned towards Saaya that melts her heart instantly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sooo.. That's all I could give you at this time.. I know it is short but I'm still thinking of what happens next.. Soo uhm, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SHORT AND OOC CHARACTERS.. REALLY, I MEAN IT! I'M SORRY, PLEASE PUNCH ME AS YOU LIKE T-T**


	4. Chap 4 - What request ?

**Yah****h****ooo!**** Chapter 4 is uoopp! Hehe, I have read your reviews and some of the reviewers are asking the same question.. Haha, well.. You'll get your answers soon, dear reviewers-sama! Ehem.. Anyways, to :**

**-Rizumu Hikari - Glad you liked it, yes this is a bossun Himeko one :D**

**-Strawberrylove - Well, same here. I too like Bosshime and Nalu :D And sorry for OOC characters your constructive criticisms are really helpful :D**

**-JenniferAlice - I thank you really much for your sweet sweet review T-T. Now that you mention it, I totally forgot about Tsubaki! Thanks for reminding me ;)**

**-SunshineGal16 - LOL, what a coincidence. Your review is the same as JenniferAlice :D. Ahahah.. Don't worry, your answers will be given soon :D.**

**Anyway's, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay then. Let's give it a try, Saaya?" Bossun grinned towards Saaya that melts her heart instantly.

**Later...**

"Uhhmm.. You sure this is going to work?" A certain tsundere girl approach them slightly with the queen dress. "You look perfect." Himeko's eyes gleamed. "Yeah, sure.. Now let's get goin' with that script!" Bossun commanded. "Momoka! Let's start!" Himeko called her.

"Hai, hai. Coming!" She approached them running with a script on her hand. "Okay, should we start now?" Momoka asked the boss. Bossun just nodded. "Hmm.. Once upon a time, there was a queen that wanted to be called the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. But, there's this one girl that is so beautiful that no one could compare to her." Momoka smiled.

"Oh, magical mirror. Who's the most beautiful woman in this kingdom?" Saaya acted like a PRO.

"STOP! STOP STOP STOP!" Bossun stopped her. "What now?" Himeko and Switch both face-palmed. "That was absolutely PERFECT! It's magnificent!" He throw his hands in the air. "SAY WHAT?!" Saaya bulged her eyes out. "You are a PRO! It's decided then, Saaya will be the queen!" Bossun grabbed a random pencil and scribbled down the script, changing Saaya as the queen.

"Wait a minute! So if Saaya's the queen, who's gonna be the princess then?" Himeko asked with curiosity.

'_Well, since there's no one else in this group.. Himeko will be the princess then. That means I'm going to kiss her!_', Bossun answered her while blushing a bit ,"Hmm.. Well it will be-"

"ME!"

A sudden happy voice chirped. "Wha-? Who's that?" Switch glanced around the room. "It's me!" suddenly the wall crumbled, revealing a twin braided mangaka unbelievably BREAKING in to the room through a THICK WALL. "Eeehh? Roman?" All of them shouted in unison, eyes were really wide. Yep, that girl is Saotome Roman, the always-breaking-in-no-matter-what girl.

"Eheheh.." She just giggled like an innocent little girl. "Roman? What are you doing here?" Saaya asked her, face still surprised.

"The wall.." the trio sket members pointed at the now holed crumbling wall, with a priceless face and sweat drop. "How could you possibly get here?!" Himeko shouted. "Through a wall too!" Bossun continued her sentence. "Eheheh.. Well, that's my ability!" She just twirled there happily, proud of her amazing ABILITY.

'_She called that an ABILITY!?' _ The trio had their mouth wide opened.

"Ssoo.. I will be the princess, okay? Since there's no one wants. So, I will take this script and get going!" She took the script and was going to run but, "Hold it! You have to prove that you are capable enough to be the princess cus' I don't want to lose." Bossun crossed his arms.

"O-oh.. Yeah.. Okay then! I'm gonna go change!" Then she grabbed the cloth and ran towards the changing room.

**XXXXXXXXX (Time skip until rehearsal is done )**

"Man.. That was pain in the neck!" Bossun walked at a street with Switch and Himeko, cracking his neck. "Yeah yeah, whatever.." Himeko carelessly commented.

"Well, at least she is capable of being the princess." Switch typed.

"Sure sure.. " Bossun and Himeko said in unison, yawning.

**XXXXXXX At Himeko's home XXXXX**

**Himeko's POV**

After we parted ways, I walked lazily towards the gate. I opened it and went to the doorknob to get inside. It's already kinda dark and chilly out here, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, sweety!" My mom came to the door with an apron.

"Yeah, sure mom.. And don't come out if you're wearing an apron, neighbours would probably see you and laugh at you.." I couldn't care less but what if that happens.

"Yeah whatever.. Where's Switch and Bossun? You usually bring them here.." Why is she so excited about them coming here?

"I don't care and I do not used to bring them here.. " I walked passed my mother and went upstairs. "Hey, watch your mouth, young lady! Don't you dare ignore me, come back here! Hey!" I heard her but I ignore her. It's too damn annoying hearing her chatter.

I opened my room door and plopped on my bed.

'_Why isn't he pick me instead of Roman? I could too act like a princess! That damn guy!' _

**XXXXXXX At Saaya's XXXXX**

**Saaya's POV**

I opened the doorknob and get inside. "What are you doing and where have you been until this late?" A certain somebody asked me. I slammed the door close and hear him flinch. "None of your business, now leave me." I went to my room but my bro stopped me.

"What's with you? Suddenly act like this." He asked with concern, "Or somebody's hurting you? I'll make sure they're gonna pay!" His voice lowered.

"No, nothing.. Just tired that's all." I entered my room and looked at the window.

**XXXXXXXX The next day XXXXXXXXXX**

**Normal POV**

Just a normal morning with normal activities. Himeko eating her new flavored pelorin, Bossun making a cat origami and Switch playing dating Sim. It was a quiet room until, "Yabasu! Help me Sket-dan!" A girl with 3 shapped mouth slamming the door open.

"Oh! Yabasawa-san, what's up?" Himeko sat beside her while slurping her tea. "Well, I had a cousin named Karin. Her birthday's tommorow, she said she wanted a princess cosplay for her birthday. I want to make her happy but I can't be a princess for her." Yabasawa sighed and frowned.

"Okay, we got it. So what do you want us to do?" Bossun asked now facing her.

"Well, since you guys are my closest friends.. I wanted to ask.. What if Himeko-chan being the princess? It will be very helpful.." The_ big_ girl fiddled with her fingers.

"SAY WHAT?" Himeko and Bossun shouted so loudly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So this is it. Tadaah! I'm sorry if it's too boring. I'll make sure he next one will be better! All characters except Karin belongs to Shinohara Kenta! Heheh.. sorry to disappoint you D;**

**I'm trying to make my own characters.. Well, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews Minna-sama!**


	5. Chap 5 - Wha-? Princess?

**Yay! We meet again, minna-sama! Well now, I'm not alone to spell out things anymore cus' I have a new friend! XD**

**Karin : Yo! Minna-sama!**

**Me : Karin! I was about to introduce you!**

**Karin : Well, no need! I'm Karin! Nice to meet'cha, minna-sama!**

**Me : Yeah, whatever.. -.-**

**Karin : Anyways, you probably have known me if you've read chappy 4! I wonder, will Himeko-san accepts? That's up to you, author-nee chan!**

**Me : Heheheh.. I wonder too! Then, let's get this started, shall we Karin-chan?**

**Karin : But before that, we thank you so VerY MucH for your amazing reviews! And I'll tell you something, after author-nee read all of the reviews, she jumped in front of the computer and make the new chappy! :D**

**Me : Wha-? *Blush* Karin! I told you to keep your mouth shut! .**

**Karin : Hehehe! Want me to tell you a SPOILER, minna-sama? Well, for the next chappy it will-Mmph! **

**Me : *covers Karin's mouth* Shut it! Well, hehehe.. sorry about that minna-sama. Enjoy, by the way! And for you Karin, enjoy THIS too! *smiles evilly* *dragging Karin to the back***

**Karin : Ouch! Mmph! Fmpp! Hmph! T-T *Shout in pain***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SAY WHAT?" Himeko and Bossun shouted so loudly.

**Bossun's POV**

"Yea, I want Himeko-chan to be a princess cosplay.. Will you do it?" Yabasawa frowned. "Himeko, now-"

"Yes, of course I will do it." Himeko smiled. An angelic smile that nobody has seen it before.

'_Darn, Himeko! You never smile that beautiful before! Wait.. Beautiful? Now I'm thinking that she's beautiful? What the hell is going on with ME !?'_

I blushed.

"Huh? Bossun, your face! Why is it so red?" Himeko asked me with a sarcastic smirk. "W-wha? NO!" I gritted my teeth while blushing harder.

"Oh.. Maybe Bossun can't wait to see Himeko dress up like a pretty princess ne, Boss?" Switch playfully nudged my side. "I said NO! Will you please cut the hell off!?" I was really pissed and fluttered.

"Hahah! Just wait, Bossun! I'll be a princess in no time!" Himeko winked at me and Yabasawa-san just giggled.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX The next day XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hooaaarmmm.."

I yawned. Walking towards the school lazily while fixing my googles. "Hooaamm..."

"Yo, Bossun!"

I heard a voice chirped, calling for me. I do NOT care who it is altough I already know. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yo! Running out of battery again? Even though it's still morning?" This voice asked me.

"Sure, whatever.. Why do you care about it anyways?"

"Because you're my friend, baka!" She patted my back and went over to Nakatani-san from class A. She sure seemed happy today.

'_Wait.. Nakatani –san from class A!? Where is she!?' _

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Himeko. Anddd... I already found that she's gone with Nakatani-san.

'_Why do I never get the chance to see her goddamn FACE!?'_ I sulked but then get over with it and went to school.

**XXXXXX After School XXXXXX (A/N:Seriously, I have NO IDEA what were they doing at school. -_-' )**

"Okay, brats. That's all for today. Do your homework page 249." As soon as that damn of a teacher left, I checked for that page.

" Page 249, page 249, page.. AH! Found it!" I found it, I hear several sulks even groans from some peoples. It was like hoping for a good news. I wonder why. I take a look at that page and I felt my jaw is touching the floor and my eyes glued to that damn book.

'_Holy shit! What in the world is this!? It would take 10 centuries to finish! That hell of a teacher, how could he!?'_

"Mother of homework! What the hell is this!? 300 numbers due by tommorow!?"

I heard Himeko shout and pissed at the same time. And I too heard the whole class gasping like there's no tomorrow. -.-"

"How will I do this? It is damn IMPOSSIBLE to work this out until tomorrow!"

"Yea! Now what?" I heard several comments including me. Yeaaa, great.. I have to cram this night. Oh, goody goodness!

Then, I remembered that we should attend at Karin's party! Darn! WHAT DO I DOOOO!?

**XXXXX Yabasawa's house. Before the party. XXXXX**

**Normal POV**

'knock knock'

There was a knock on Yabasawa's house, well, you could've guessed who it is. "Coming!"

Then, she opened the door, "Oh! You guys have arrived! Come in!" Yabasawa opened the door wider and let the trio in. They sat at a nearby couch and sighed, putting their bags at the floor.

"So, where should we start?" Himeko stood up.

"Oh, yabasu! I've already prepared your dress! Wait here.." Yabasawa ran to her closet. Like she could ran with that beautiful body of hers XD. A few minutes later, she ran back towards them with a beautiful sparkly dress in her arms.

"I got it!" She ran happily but not careful though. There were a puddle at the floor and she accidenticaly slipped, "Yabasu!"

"Nooooo!"

The trio was being strucked down by the dress-bringer, I am pretty sure you could imagine how it was. Yep, Himeko's at the bottom, Bossun middle, Switch top and on top of that... Yabasawa!

Himeko was at her back, Bossun at his stomach.. ON TOP OF HIMEKO! XD

"Yabaaasuu! Sorry about that!" Yabasawa stood up in embarrasment and so was Switch with a pale face. "Urghh..Bossun! Get off me!" Himeko shouted at him.

"Okay, okay!" He supported his body with his hands and made them in 'THE' position. You know what I mean.. Bossun looked down and found that Himeko was blushing. Then, they see something flashy and that was Switch's camera!

"Heheheh.." Switch typed. Altough his face were still as flat as ever but you could feel his evil smirk, "I'll show this to the class and you're done."

"Wha-?" Bossun and Himeko rushed to his side and blush 10 shades of red. The picture was Himeko at the bottom with her hands down and Bossun was on top of her, his hands were both at the side of her head, making them looked like they were going to KISS.

"Switch, you dare show that and I swear you'll at the heaven by now!" Himeko shook in embarrasment and anger. "Switch! Delete that! NOW!" Bossun shook as well while blushing so hard.

"Okay, okay! I wouldn't show that to others if you let me keep it!" Switch backing off towards the wall.

"SWEAR IT FOR YOUR OWN SAKE!" Himeko and Bossun shouted in unison.

"Yes! Yes! I swear for my own sake!"

"Soo.. Himeko-chan.. Go get change now. The party's goin' to start soon!" Yabasawa clapped. "Sure, sure.." Andd.. she went off. "Oh, yeah. Himeko-chan I haveto do your accesories! Before time's going Yabasu!" Yabasawa followed her.

**XXX Several minutes later XXXX**

Bossun and Switch sat impaitently at the couch with Bossun supporting his head with his half-open palm, looking bored. As for Switch.. well.. playing dating Sim I guess until a stepping sound was heard.

"Hahaha! It wasn't Yabasu at all! Look, she's coming!" Yabasawa climbed down the stairs happily.

Bossun and Switch turned their heads towards the stairs and both of them have their eyes bulge. Especially Bossun.

Himeko stepped down the stairs slowly, wearing a beautiful princess-like gown with a tiara on her head. Her gown flowed beautifuly, making every eyes stunned seing it. She looked GORGEOUS.

'_Wha-? Why is she looks so beautiful? Why are my eyes stunned seeing her? What's going on with me!?'_ thought Bossun with a blush and his mouth gapping open. Then, Himeko gave him an angelic smile which no one couldn't resist, "What is it, Bossun?" she grinned sweetly while Bossun blushed even more. Switch sent him a _'Hyuu hyuu~'_ tease while Yabasawa just smiled at the two. Bossun sat there stunned,

'_Himeko.. You're so beautiful.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me : Wahoo! Done, minna-sama! I'm sorry if the characters here are to OOC.. Sorry -.-"**

**Karin : Yea, you should be. *touching her bruised body* It hurts you know. *fake-sob***

**Me : I don't feel sorry for you, Karin. *stuck my tongue at her***

**Karin : You're so mean, author-nee.. Reader-sama, hope you enjoy this chappy! I might appear at the next one, you know. ^^**

**Himeko : Oi! What do you mean by me kissing Bossun!? *ran towards me***

**Me : Hiiieee! I'm sorry! *being crushed by Himeko* Ow, ow OW! Stooop! **

**Himeko : *release me* alright, fine. But make sure the next chappy good or else.. *dark aura***

**Me : Y-yes, Ma'am!**

**Bossun : What was all this ruckus about?**

**Karin : Actually, Bossun-san, nee-san and Himeko were-MMPH!**

**Me : You wanna die!? *Dark aura***

**Karin : No! Please, spare my life! Gaaah! *Being dragged by me and Himeko***

**Bossun : Weirdos... Anyways to these kind guest/author reviewers who asked some stuff :**

**I too love Gruvia and Gale! I also like the pairings Oga x Hilda, Ichigo x Rukia, Hayate x Nagi, Yuuji x Shoko, Minato x Kushina, Luffy x Nami, Naruto x Sakura( or Hinata. But I kinda like him more with Sakura, no offence please ^^), etc.**

**I watch/read the anime/manga Bleach, Beelzebub, FT, Angel Beats, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hell girl, Nurarihyon no Mago, Youkai Navi Runa, One Piece, Kekaishi, Deltora quest, Shugo chara, Sket Dance, Hayate no Gotoku, Naruto, Black Butler, Inuyasha, and many freakin' more XD. I'm a hardcore gamer.**

**Bossun : The author would thank you for your reviews. Now if you excuse me..**

**Me, Himeko : Korraaaa! **

**Karin : Ow! Sorry!**

***Furniture is flying to nowhere..***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6- A kiss!

**Me : Hello! I'm baaack! *Waves hand***

**Karin : Hi, minna-sama! We were truly sorry for not updating for so long because the author had 2 weeks full of exams and homework. *Bows***

**Me : Eheheh.. Oh and anyways, thank you for the reviews minna-sama! They were supporting me so much! Thanks!**

**Karin : Uh.. Well, since we don't have much to talked about, let's go to the fic okay?**

**Me : yea! Enjoy minna-sama! I'm sorry if this chappy was rather boring T-T**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

'_Himeko, you're so beautiful.'_

Himeko then gave him a toothy grin, making him unable to tear his eyes off her,_ 'Darn. I can't stop looking at her. Damn, move my eyes! MOVE!' _He tried to move his eyes but he can't.

'_I can't! No! I'll probably- no.. I'm going to be teased at school! MY REPUTATION!'_ He thought but still looking at her. Do you wanna know what's his face like? Okay.. I'll tell you.

Hmm.. A priceless face. Exactly. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gapping open with the classical blushies added at his cheeks. You know, when guys look at pretty and sexy girls they will have the same reaction as Bossun but not quite much. Bossun's too over-reacting when he saw Himeko being pretty.

While Bossun's eyes still wandering at the lady, "Snap!" Switch snapped his fingers to get him out of his thoughts, "Gah! Switch, what are you doing? You scared me!"

"It's more like YOU're scaring me! What are you doing?!" Switch nudged his side.

"Ouch! Huh? What're you talking about?" Still in confuse, Bossun tilted his head. Switch groaned from his laptop and dragged him outside.

* * *

**TO SWITCH AND BOSSUN**

* * *

"Stop! Stop! I can walk!", Switch stayed silent and stopped when they're at the house's gate.

"C'mon. Let's walk for a while." Switch opened the gate and went for a walk. "W-wha? Switch! But what about the party- Switch!" And he ran off to Switch.

"Oi! Wait up!" Bossun ran towards him and put his hand at Switch's shoulder and went for a walk with him. "Hey, Bossun?"

"Hmm?"

"You like Himeko don't ya'?" Switch stopped and felt his brain was being shaken by Bossun's choking, "What the sudden hell are you talking about!? Huh!? Are you nuts, of course I don't!" The guy with googles choked him.

"Aaaa! You're shaking my brain! Give up give up!" Bossun let him go. Switch fixed his laptop and typed, "You know why I told you that you scared me?" Bossun shaked his head. "Because you never look at Himeko like that. I admit she's pretty, you wanna admit it too don't you? Don't answer, I know what're you thinking."

Bossun just pouted.

"Well, we often seeing pretty girls and we like it right? Heck, maybe even prettier than Himeko. But your expression were different than this time. This time.. You were like.. seeing an angel before you and that angel's Himeko." Switch typed.

Bossun was sooo red. He couldn't be redder, "What's with you all of the sudden!? Seeing Himeko as an angel!? What kind of creppy nightmare is that!? And you know, you look like a father that told his son to choose a girlfriend!" He finally snapped.

"Oh, do I? Bossun, I could tell, even Yabasawa and the others, that you like her."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"By looking at your eyes and your gaze towards her. Your gaze.. it's like you were her bodyguard, never wanting to let her hurt. Heheh.. I even know that you wanted to make her the princess at the drama right? You just screwed up! C'mon... Admit it!" Switch playfully nudged his side.

"..ike..meko.." Bossun mumbled.

"What? Can't hear you~.." Switch kept on teasing him.

"I like.. Himeko."

"Louder!"

"I like Himeko!"

"One more time, LOUDER!"

"I LIKE HIMEKO!" Switch smiled for the first time in this past years. "Good. Now make her be the princess!" Switch pushed him towards Yabasawa's house. "Whoa, whoa! I can walk." Then they walked together **( A/N: Don't misunderstand them as YAOI's! XD )**

From afar, behind the trees, there was a cute-looking girl looking at Bossun, a frown plastered at her cute face.

* * *

**AT HIMEKO & YABASAWA**

* * *

"Hey, Yabasawa-san? Do I look funny in this clothes cus' it's not funny." Himeko grabbed the upper fabric, feeling itchy.

"No! You look too beautiful, for Yabasu sake! I bet Bossun will like you!" yabasawa clapped her hands, "Wha? You're talking nonsense! I don't like him!" Himeko blushed.

"I didn't say that you like him. I said that he likes you. Or maybe.. perhaps you like him too? Oh, yabasu! That's so sweet!" She clapped her hands once more. Himeko groaned, "Uhh, I don't! But by the way, where's Bossun and Switch? The party's going to start soon!"

"Now that you mentioned it, I didn't see them either. Yabasu!" Suddenly,

"Yabasu-nee!" A happy girly voice chirped from the door, "Oh? Sounds like the birthday girl has arrived!" Himeko smiled.

"Yabasu-nee! I'm home! Where's the- Whoaa" As soon as the girl entered, she saw a beautiful blonde girl and Yabasawa beside her, "Karin! Hey, look what I've brought you!" Yabasawa smiled at the little girl. "It's a real princess! A princess! Kyaa!" The little girl ran towards Yabasawa and Himeko.

"Thank you, Yabasawa-nee! Hi, princess!" The girl chirped. Himeko smiled, "Hi, young lady! What's your name? I'm Himeko."

"I'm Karin. I'm 10 and I love princesses! You are so beautiful!" Karin said. Karin's wearing a one-piece colored pink and yellow **( A/N: You'll know what I mean if you read my OTP XD! )**. Her hair's pink and kinda tall.

"Hi, Karin. Nice to meet you! I have a surprise for you, let's go to the backyard!" Himeko and Yabasawa guided her to the backyard. Meanwhile at the door,

"Hyuuuh! So hot outside!" Bossun groaned.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Himeko and Yabasawa?" Switch looked around the house. "Listen. There's a music sound. It's from the backyard! Maybe the girl has arrived!" Bossun ran to the back.

"Hey wait up!" Switch then followed.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The glass door was being opened, revealing 2 guys panting and sweating. "Ah! There you are! I've been searching for you!" Himeko approached them. This is making Bossun blushed and Switch nudged his side.

"H-hey, Himeko."

"Hey! Where have you been? Now help me with this girls." Himeko ran back to the girls. "Himeko-nee! Let's play with us!" Karin shouted with her friends. "Coming!"

Himeko ran towards them and Bossun and Switch followed her until, "Aghh!" She accidenticaly tripped by a rock that cause her to fall. Bossun saw this and ran towards her. Her body was almost touching the ground but thanks to Bossun, she's saved. He catched her

"W-wha?" She opened her eyes only to met Bossun's warm ones. He smiled at her, "Are you alright Himeko?" worried tone is in his voice. Himeko's heart started to pound. **( A/N: I swear, I was smiling like an idiot writing this paragraph XD )**

"Y-yeah. T-thanks." She looked away from his eyes and blushed while turning back on him. "Kya! So sweet!" Karin's voice chirped.

"H-huh?" Himeko asked, still blushing.

"That was so sweet! Do it again! Kiss if necessary! You're Bossun-san right? Be the prince and kiss the princess!" Karin squealed along with her friends.

"Yeah! Go kiss!"

"Have a sweet ending!" The girls started to squeal, even Switch made a sign that reads : "Kiss the girl, Bossun!"

Bossun and Himeko both blushed and looked at the little girl's eyes, they were full of hope.

"Alright, fine! I will kiss her! But just this once alright!" Bossun walked towards her and they cheered. Himeko blushed so hard and so is Bossun. Bossun stopped in front of her and look at the girls. He groaned. "Are you sure?" he asked once again.

"Yes of course! Now go!" Their eyes started gleaming, getting their own camera to take picture of them kissing, Bossun blushed even more. "Alright, fine! Just one but no repeat okay!"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her for a quick kiss or maybe even a peck on the lips then he let go. "There! I kissed her!" Bossun blushed 100 shades of red while Himeko blushed 1000 shades of red.

"Heh? So fast! I don't get it! Do it once more but longer this time!" The girls groaned.

"Sorry! No repeat!" Then he left to his house. Meanwhile, there's a good -looking guy, looked like a freshmen with the vice-pres of Kaimei, Tsubaki. Tsubaki was preparing for the drama and was talking with one of the drama group.

Then the guy peeked at Yabasawa's backyard and saw Himeko sitting there while blushing beautifully. Then this guy smiled at the blondie, "Onizuka Hime, huh?"

Bossun who saw this, getting angry and jealous, "Who was that freak!?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me : And dooonee! Sooo.. How is it? Bad? Boring? Cheesy? Normal? Constructive criticisms are welcome!**

**Karin : Wheew! You put me on the good part, author! Heheheh..**

**Me : Yep! That was pretty good isn't it? Good job, Karin.. Not as bad as I thought. *smirked evilly***

**Karin : Of course not! I've been planned this for a looong time! *Smirked evily***

**Me : Now.. Let's see how well your plan had work..**

**Me and Karin : Heheheh.. Mwahahahaha *laugh evily***

**Himeko : Damn you, you goddamn author! What's with this chapter, huh!? I thought you'll make it good! It's even worse than I thought! *Blushes***

**Me : It's good right? Finally you'll have a boyfriend XD**

**Bossun : Damn! What's this chapter!? Me and Himeko? No way.**

**Me + Karin + Switch : Waaay!**

**Housuke : Kruu kruu! ( I agree )**

**Switch : See? Even Housuke agrees! **

**Bossun and Himeko : This author will pay! *ran towards me***

**Me : *still laughing* Mwahahaha-huh? AAAAHHH! *Being kicked by the two sket members***

**Bossun and Himeko : Now Karin..**

**Karin : Hiee! Forgive me! Kyaa! *Ran away***

**Bossun : Come back here! *Chasing Karin with Himeko***

**Switch : Well, seems they have started the Sket War. Anyways to these lovely reviewers :**

**YES! Of course I love Jellal x Erza! I like Yoshi x minami or Yoshi x Himeji as well. But I prefer him to Minami ( spoilers : They have kissed haven't they? )**

**And here it is! THE KISS YOU ASKED FOR! XD.. I know it's crappy, I'm sorry T-T**

**Switch : The author is sorry for not updating for so long and a crappy short chapter. Now if you excuse me..**

**Housuke : Kru kruuu! ( Ja' Ne, reader-sama! )**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chap 7 - This is getting weird!

**Me : Howdy, folks! We meet again! I am really sorry for not updating for sooo long ! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T-T**

**Karin : YES! PLEASE forgive us and don't stop Read and Reviewing our story T-T We are soo sorry T^T**

**Me : *Wipes eyes* Well, then.. How is the story so far minna-sama? It's getting boring isn't it? Please tell me if it is so I can make a better one!**

**Karin : And thank you too for te reviewers for supporting us! We can't write any without them :')**

**Me : Sooo.. This story will be long if I had so many ideas.. Did you like it or hate my brain? As you can see, it's almost nearing the last chapter. I am soo running out of idea, and maybe- **

**Karin : Shush! Let them read!**

**Me : O-oh yeah, sorry! Then please enjoy this chappy minna-sama XD**

* * *

Bossun who saw this, getting angry and jealous, "Who was that freak!?"

**The next day...**

Bossun was silently walking down the street, when suddenly,"Umm.. Morning.." A sudden voice making him blink his eyes. He tilt his head to the side, "Morning.."

"Err.. So Bossun.. Do you like someone?", this sudden question making him jump and blushed, "W-what are you talking about, Saaya?" "I was talking bout you, now answer..", her tone was demanding for an answer.

"Well, no..", he mumbled. "You're lying", Saaya looked at him in the eye and blushed. "W-what? You asked me right? Why did you ask if you already know-!"

"So you _do_ like someone." She frowned.

"I-I don't.. Well.. Yes.",He mumbled. "Yes, I already know." Saaya walked with him all along until they've reached the school, "W-what!? You do? I-I even didn't tell a single person yet! How did you know?" Bossun blushed really hard. "It's obvious. We knew it from the way you look at her."

"We?"

"The whole school already knew except _her._ And also, I'm sorry." She frowned.

"For what?"

"Well, you see..I feel really jealous for Hime-chan and I was still like you so much and didn't want anybody to have you but me." Her face was sooo red, redder than a tomato, "But now I know that you both like eachother and I decided to not to interfere with your relationship after that kiss." Bossun blushed hard,

'_That kiss!? SHE KNEW!?' _

"H-how did you know!?", Suddenly Saaya turned around and pointed towards Switch who was talking with Otakura, "Not just me though, the whole school has. And he's a snitch." Switch blinked and saw Bossun's anger and embarrasment were mixing into one red face and he started to walked faster, leaving his friend in confuse, "Oh, right! I forgot to copy my homework."

"SWITCH! YOU DAMN RAT!"

Behind them, there's the same freshmen who smiled at Himeko yesterday. His face was showing jealousy, "Bossun, have I told you that Himeko's mine?"

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Himeko was sitting at the club's sofa, waiting for her friends to come while reading a manga. She was in the middle of concentrating on reading while she reached for her bag to grab some Pelocans, until suddenly the club door was being slammed open. She jumped and looked at the sweating angry leader. Bossun plopped next to her.

"Uh.. Hey." Himeko greeted him. He just slammed his palm at the table making Himeko jumped and breathe heavily. "B-Bossun, what's up? Everything's alright?" Himeko patted his back.

"URGH! I HATE HIM!" Bossun has never been this mad before.

"Who do you hate?" Himeko asked. Bossun looked at her and grabbed both of her hands to calm himself down. Himeko blushed and let him calm down himself until he mumbled something, "Hey, Himeko? Promise me something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Promise me that you will never date Kiri.", Himeko just blushed and looked at her shoes, "Um.. Why?"

"Just promise!" He exclaimed, still clutching her hand. She nodded and he free her hands from his grasp.

"Bossun, what's gotten into you? You could tell me everything." Himeko smiled warmly, the same smile when she dressed as a princess. "No, nothing.. And Himeko, there's no rehearsal today so you may go home." Bossun stand and was about to leave when Himeko asked him, "What about you? You not going home?"

"I'm going to settle something." And with that he slammed the door open and slammed it back close, leaving Himeko in confusion.

'_Bossun.. What's with this day? It's really weird but more importantly, Bossun is getting weird. I'm worried about him.'_

And with that she trailed Bossun quietly until she saw the playground she used to hang out with the Sket dan. Bossun was there, along with Kiri and his gang.

"Kiri, why do you grab us all into this?" Tsubaki asked him. "President and the rest of you will watch that I owned Himeko. Not him." Kiri eyed Bossun fiercely, Bossun did the same.

'_Whoa whoa whoa, what!? Own me!? I was at stake!? Since when!?_' Himeko watched behind the trees.

"W-well, Kiri-kun. What do you mean by owning Himeko-chan?" Mimori asked him. They all have no idea what's going on. Even I didn't knew it myself XD.

"I'm going to prove to him that I am more capable of being Himeko's boyfriend than him!" Kiri was buttheading him. "Say that again, you poopy-ninja!" Bossun was also buttheading with him.

"Alright, then let's settle this man to man." Kiri was at his fighting pose.

"Ok! Who's afraid of you, you poop!" Bossun raised his sleeve and at his usual fighting pose. Erm.. You know.. Shaky legs, shaky fists, sweaty palms.. Himeko at the background, was face palming at her leaders pose,

'_Coward!'_

Kiri started dashing towards him and punched him at the gut. Bossun fell backwards and whiped his mouth, "Heh, not even hurt a bit!"

Kiri became furious and punched him at the stomach making Bossun coughed up blood. They could hear the girls gasping and so was Tsubaki. Kiri continued by twisting his arms in a way that making him yelp in pain. Tsubaki cannot stand looking his twin brother was being punched and kicked by one of the Student Council member, hit Kiri's back and yelled at him.

"That was enough! Kiri, if you continue on doing this then I shall make a memo to the headmaster to expeled you from this school."

Kiri noticed his _master's _order and stopped beating Bossun to pulp. Kiri shoved him to the ground and turned his back on him, "If it weren't from your twin's order, you would've been dead by now!" He leaved him.

Bossun was so angry and he silently stand up and kicked Kiri's groin from the back, "Sucks for you, you poop!" Kiri squated down while holding his groin in pain and in exchange, he threw a baseball ball to Bossun's back. Bossun gasped in pain and fell, while Kiri left with the rest of his gang.

Himeko, who was hiding behind the trees all this time, ran towards him and checked him, "BOSSUN! Why did you challenge Kiri ,you fool!? You could have been dead if Tsubaki didn't stop Kiri. You reckless moron, I was worried sick!" Himeko's eyes looked at his eyes, hers was showing that she was about to cry.

Bossun just chuckled,"Hehe, weren't you the type of girl that has no heart at all? That was never worried over a guy like me?" Himeko's eyes were becaming watery and she slapped him, "I always worried about you all the time! You never notice that, but I always worried about you, you reckless moron! I'm worried about you over myself! And yet, you say that I have no heart at all? That-"

"Himeko.." Bossun smiled warmly at her.

"That-that never been worried about you? How stupid are you? I was never being like this until I have.. I have.." Himeko blushed, Bossun just smile, "Unti I have.. I have.. fallen in.. love with yo-!" And she was silent by Bossun kissing her. She resist that at first but finally kissing him back, she slowly closed her eyes and let her tears flow.

The kiss was short and sweet, showing the true love of the prince and princess. They both parted and gasping for air until Bossun speaked, "I was longing for that y'know."

"Yeah, so do I." Himeko smiled sweetly and being pulled into his embrace. They both closed their eyes and enjoy the warmth of eachother.

They were having a lovey dovey moment until they heard a sniffing sound. Both teens opened their eyes and saw their whole bunch of friends, some girls wiped their eyes and even a few boys sniff-ed. It was awkward and quiet until suddenly Switch give them a thumbs up, "I can't really comment about this."

And then Shinzou sniff-ed so hard that made all of the eyes on him, "I'm.. not crying.. Aww, the rain fell on my face-degozaru. Can I have an umbrella!?"

While on the other hand, Captain was bawling her eyes out and there was Saaya too.

The two teens just smiled and laughed at their friends idiocy. They smiled at eachother and grabbed eachother's hands.

And from a nearby tree, there was a purple-haired ninja, looking at them with an annoyed face, "Just watch it. She'll be mine for sure." And with that, he left the happy group with a frown. Bossun who saw this, tightened his grip on her hand,

"She's mine."

* * *

**Me : Done! And I am sorry for the uglyness of this chappy. To be honest, I wasn't happy exactly, at my work this time soo... GOMENASAI! I've never experience on kissing peoples, so.. Forgive me if the kiss part was crappy.. Please continue to R&R minna. Thank you for bearing with me all this time *Sob***

**Karin : Naww.. Author-nee, don't be sad. I'm sure that they'll forgive you **** And yes, we thank you so much for bearing with us.. We thank you for R&R ing. We owe you all one *bows***

**Switch+Bossun+Himeko : And so do we *bows***

**Me : Right! And sorry if this chap was soooo short. I can't think of anything else XD Soo.. This is getting near the end! ( I don't know I should be happy or not )**

**Karin : We'll see you in the next chapter! BYE! XD**


End file.
